Cessation
by Seplushi
Summary: Ciel still has many things to learn when it comes to feeding. Post Season 2. Rated M for gore. Sebastian/Ciel.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji

**Warning:** This takes place after the end of season two, so it contains spoilers. It also contains gore and slight boyxboy.

* * *

**Cessation**

His little master had never been more beautiful.

Squatting next to the body recently made, hands tearing past flesh and muscle, shifting it out of place in his search for that precious little pearl. Sebastian was reminded of a man dissecting an oyster and the hunger and greed on Ciel's blood splattered face was a fitting image. The butler had yet to tell the little lord that he was going about his hunting for souls the completely wrong way. A soul wasn't something you could just pick up; it was something inhaled and chewed, corporeal and not. His hunger burned at the thought.

"Young Master." He tried rousing the preoccupied boy, eyes now watching the blood paint the streets a glistening red and where it met water, bloom into reaching flowers that died and became simply pink. No one was going to find them here, the police had yet to make their rounds in this particular spot but time was simply being wasted.

A loud squelch, then cracks and the sound of ripping filled the air. A hand raised, gripping a lump of something not long unused, tendrils of connective sections spilling down and expelling fluid across the body before it was simply tossed aside. The wet sound as it burst upon impact of the stone floor was drowned out by yet another discarded piece of cadaver being torn out. Was he simply playing with his food now?

He heard a giggle, soft and childlike and _dark._

Ah. He was.

The butler stepped forward, heels clicking wetly against the painted streets. He made his way over to the crouching child, leaning down to place a hand on his shoulder. Muscles jumped, sounds cut off and the child turned his head to the side and up to gaze in muted displeasure at the man. Sebastian smiled pleasantly, causing the child's eyebrow to twitch up in annoyance. "Young Master." Tone a soothing lilt, the hand stayed, cotton covered fingers rubbing against the wool of ruined overcoat. "Are you simply playing with your food? The soul will be snatched up if you don't extract it." He commented. The acerbic look on Ciel's face melded into confusion and then his usual ploy, a deviously confused look, was directed at him. It was simply charming, blood smeared in drying and glistening circles and streaks over porcelain cheeks, eyes a bright red and seashell pink lips puckered, blood decorating them in an almost _sinful _way. A silent command lay in the Phantomhive's expression; _you do it_.

A sigh and Sebastian crouched down, knee and coat tails connected with blood wetted floor. One hand lay on the ruined shoulder of the once recognisably human corpse, the other rested on the other side of her head. The face was mostly untouched, pale lips open and eyes skyward and empty. The skin was ash grey at this point; blood the only thing painting it in a colour. Clumps of brown hair lay around her head, torn out when the child now eagerly watching him had felt particularly vindictive.

He leant down, lips inches from the expired mouth below him. He inhaled sharply, senses spiking as the cotton soft scent of the soul drifted up his nose. Eyes flashed, lips parted in a smirk as he swooped down and sucked the last hope of rebirth from the ruined flesh beneath him. Ciel watched Sebastian's back heave and relax with the effort, inky strands shielding his actions from view. Annoyance temporarily distracted him when he realised his little games had to stop now that Sebastian had shown him where the soul was. Vaguely, he knew how to extract it, but he found it repulsive. Yes, even more repulsive then the drying fluid coating his hands and clothing, or the flesh and bone caught under his pampered nails.

A shudder passed up his spine. He didn't want to touch bodies like that, someone such as he would never do that. Cerulean slowly drifted into his eyes, spreading like the blood that had coloured the evaporating rain puddles. His eyes never left Sebastian and when the other rose, a smirk on his pursed lips, he kept silent and waited to be fed. The demon pivoted on his knee to face his young captor, gloved hand hooking under his chin. Ciel was dragged forward; knees scraped the cobblestone as Sebastian's mouth sealed over his. A jittery groan of relief left him and small hands clutched and clung to him, fisting in his clothing with vicelike strength. Mouths opened and the pearly, milky essence of the soul flooded the young ex-earl's mouth in an explosion, all he saw was stars. The taste was intoxicating, robbing him of all reason as his senses blinded. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced and even with the frequency of his meals, it never got any duller.

He supposed Sebastian's penchant for high-class souls was to blame.

He melded his mouth closer, almost forcefully, in an attempt to get at every trace of the soul in Sebastian's mouth. His tongue swirled, twisting and twining with Sebastian's in a sinfully enjoyable way. He broke off when he deemed necessary, breath heaving and cheeks flushed a pleasantly ruddy colour from being well fed.

"_That _is how to find a soul, Young Master." He asked, helping the boy stand before standing himself. They were both dishevelled and covered in blood. He smiled pleasantly down at the boy stood beside him, watching him run his tongue over his lips to get the last clinging wisps of soul from the kiss-bruised petals. "Did you watch?"

Ciel levelled Sebastian with an even glare, a snort of indignation leaving him. "No, your head was in the way." Exasperation showed in his tone. "You'll have to show me next time." He muttered in a haughty tone. He sent his butler one last look of annoyance, cocked his head in a show of getting the other to follow and walked towards the end of the alleyway. Sebastian paused, watching the other go for a few seconds before he walked after him. Slowly and secretly a smirk touched his lips.

He didn't think he much minded that. His master was utterly adorable when being fed like a baby bird.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Aaaand done. That was my first fanfiction for Kuroshitsuji, so sorry if it's in any way OOC. If you survived to read this, then thank you for reading!

Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
